


Fianco a fianco

by InuAraXHaikuu



Series: Il 3 e il 4, ovvero l’evoluzione di un libero e del suo Asso [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotions, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Memories, Nishinoya's birthday, One Year Later, POV Alternating, Post-Graduation, Romance, Third Year Nishinoya Yuu, karasuno vs shiratorizawa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuAraXHaikuu/pseuds/InuAraXHaikuu
Summary: Era tardi. Tremendamente tardi. E Asahi non riusciva a pensare ad altro se non a salire le scale a tre a tre.Il suo cervello aveva smesso di funzionare quando Suga  gli aveva mandato quel messaggio.“Sbrigati”Subito dopo gli si era scaricata la batteria del cellulare.E lui non aveva capito più niente.--Karasuno VS Shiratorizawa, un anno dopo.





	Fianco a fianco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Shaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Shaka/gifts).



> Con qualche giorno di ritardo riesco a pubblicare questa piccola storia per festeggiare a modo mio il compleanno di Nishinoya (10/10)!  
> Auguri al nostro super-lbero! 
> 
> E siccome non ci sono compleanni senza regali, regalo questa storia a Dark_Shaka, un vero amante della AsaNoya!  
> Grazie delle lunghe chiacchierate e disquisizioni su questa straordinaria coppia che abbiamo fatto nell'ultimo periodo! E anzi scusami se sono un po' sparita, ma ho impiegato ogni momento libero per scrivere! Spero di averti fatto una sorpresa e che ti tiri un po' su il morale!!!  
> Non avevo idee, ultimamente, e non pensavo che avrei scritto tanto presto ancora su questa coppia, ma tu mi hai ispirato! Grazie infinite.  
> Spero che ti piaccia il modo in cui io vedo le cose nel prossimo futuro della coppia.
> 
> Ecco quindi a voi tutti il mio personale contributo all'evoluzione della coppia, e il mio punto di vista su come andranno le cose tra loro.  
> La OS può essere letta a sè, ma viene sicuramente meglio contestualizzata leggendo le altre mie OS che la precedono: "Su di giri" e "Il sapore della prima birra". 
> 
> Attenzione! Rispetto alle storie precedenti, qui il POV ai alterna: nella prima parte il POV è di Asahi, nella seconda parte il POV è di Nishinoya.
> 
> Buona lettura!

Era tardi. Tremendamente tardi. E Asahi non riusciva a pensare ad altro se non a salire le scale a tre a tre.  
Il suo cervello aveva smesso di funzionare quando Suga gli aveva mandato quel messaggio.  
“Sbrigati”  
Subito dopo gli si era scaricata la batteria del cellulare.  
E lui non aveva capito più niente. 

Il treno su cui stava tornando da Tokyo era appena entrato nella stazione di Sendai, e l’odore dei freni era ancora forte, quando Asahi si era catapultato giù.  
Aveva cominciato a correre in direzione del palazzetto dello sport.  
Nella mente, nulla più che una manciata di immagini frammentate di quella stessa mattina.  
Un paio d’ore di sonno alle spalle.  
La sveglia ben prima dell’alba.  
Una città troppo grande e troppo rumorosa.  
Un labirinto di aule.  
'Cavolo, mi sarò perso?'  
Le mani fredde e sudate.  
“Sarà un piacere averti tra noi, Azumane”  
Le gambe tremanti.  
“Il professor Takamura ti ha caldamente raccomandato”  
E poi via, di corsa, per salire sul primo treno per Sendai.

Davanti al palazzetto dello sport Asahi scrollò la testa.  
Tutti quei pensieri potevano aspettare. In quel momento c’era qualcos’altro che contava di più.  
Asahi deglutì. Un anno prima, davanti a quel palazzetto, Asahi aveva voglia di vincere. E una paura indescrivibile, ovviamente.  
Aveva ancora voglia di vincere. E aveva ancora paura. Ma in un altro modo, forse.  
E quel giorno, in fondo, Asahi aveva già vinto. E non solo per sé stesso.

Asahi scrollò di nuovo la testa, scacciando il pensiero, varcò la porta e si rimise a correre.

Era tardi, ma… Era arrivato. Si stava giocando la finale di pallavolo della prefettura di Miyagi e lui non poteva perdersela per nessuna ragione al mondo.  
Solo un anno prima era lì anche lui in campo a combattere contro la Shiratorizawa. Accanto a lui c’erano Daichi e Suga.  
E Nishinoya, ovviamente. A coprirgli le spalle, come sempre.  
E sì, non poteva perdersela perché era una partita importante, e se l’avessero vinta sarebbero tornati ai nazionali, e lui voleva essere lì per sostenere tutti loro, gli eroi del campo, con la stessa forza con cui era stato sostenuto lui, negli anni, partita dopo partita.  
Ma più di ogni altra cosa non poteva perdersi la faccia di Nishinoya quando gli avrebbe detto che… 

I corridoi vuoti rimbombarono per le urla che si levarono dentro, e l’onda d’urto quasi lo tramortì.  
Chi aveva fatto punto?  
'Loro o noi? Loro o noi?!'  
Se Asahi già aveva smesso di pensare, in quel momento smise di respirare.  
Con la sola forza di inerzia, spinse il maniglione della grande porta che divideva i corridoi dagli spalti del pubblico.  
I tifosi stavano esultando e lui si gettò verso la ringhiera, dove sapeva che li avrebbe trovati, dove sperava di…

“Ce l’hai fatta, Asahi! Finalmente!”, Suga lo guardò con un sorriso un po’ teso. 

“Mamma mia, ma sei un disastro! Guardatelo, con i capelli fuori posto e completamente senza fiato!”, Daichi lo accolse ridendo, con una pacca sulla spalla. Se ancora aveva la forza per prenderlo in giro, forse non doveva andare così male. 

Asahi gli si mise accanto, senza rispondergli. 

“Punto nostro”, lo aggiornò Suga, in grado di rispondere alla sua domanda ancora prima che lui riuscisse a formularla. 

Asahi inspirò.  
Potevano farcela.  
Afferrò la ringhiera e prese forsennatamente in rassegna i giocatori in campo.  
Doveva essere stato Tsukishima a fare punto con uno dei suoi muri a lettura, anche se era quello più silenzioso di tutti: Yamaguchi urlava il suo nome ai quattro venti, Kageyama sembrava combattuto se congratularsi o voltarsi dall’altra parte, e Hinata fremeva perché non era stata sua la schiacciata finale. E poi… 

Eccolo. 

“A quanto siamo?”, chiese Asahi a fil di voce. 

Nishinoya spiccava tra gli altri, come sempre. E non certo solo per il colore della maglia. 

“Due a due, ovviamente”, si fece serio Daichi, riportando la sua attenzione al campo, “E ora ci stiamo giocando il quinto set un punto alla volta”, ridacchiò nervosamente. 

Il gioco stava ricominciando.  
Nishinoya grondava sudore e ansimava. Decisamente non doveva essere stata una partita facile.

“Siamo tredici a dodici per noi”, precisò Suga, per poi aggiungere, “Per ora. All’inizio del set sembrava che nessuno potesse fermarli. Poi per fortuna in qualche modo li abbiamo raggiunti” 

“Giusto perché la Karasuno non ama smentirsi”, gli fece eco Daichi, mordendosi l’interno della guancia. 

“Cazzo”, mormorò Asahi. 

“Sì”, concordarono entrambi.

“Ecco, Azumane. Tieni”  
Qualcuno porse ad Asahi una bottiglietta d’acqua e il gesto gli risultò subito familiare. 

Alzò lo sguardo e… “Shimizu!” Non si era accorto che c’era anche lei. Le sorrise e lei ricambiò con un’espressione rassicurante. Di colpo Asahi seppe che le cose sarebbero andate bene, o almeno… lo sperò. 

“Ehilà! Ace! Chi si rivede!”  
L’urlo di Saeko lo colse di sorpresa. Anche Shimada-san e Takinoue-san dell’associazione di quartiere gli fecero un cenno di saluto, e il fratello di Tsukishima, naturalmente. Erano tutti lì, come sempre dall’inizio dei preliminari del torneo primaverile, gli occhi sulla partita e il cuore a mille.  
La sorella di Tanaka gli si avvicinò ancora, pericolosamente. 

“E-ehi…” 

“Cos’è quella faccia, Asahi-kun?! Vinceremo, ne sono certa! Guarda che il mio fratellino sta facendo onore a te e a voi tutti! E’ diventato un senpai mooolto affidabile! Le manda tutte a segno!”  
Proprio in quel momento Tanaka scagliò una diagonale affilata contro l’angolo opposto e fece punto.  
“Ryuuuu!!! Ti adorooo!”, gridò la sorella in preda all’esaltazione. 

Ma il calo di tensione durò una frazione di secondo.  
La partita ricominciò.  
Al servizio: Hinata.  
Hinata che non doveva aver smesso di saltare un solo minuto dall’inizio del match e che ora doveva cominciare a sentire la stanchezza. 

Il suo servizio si arenò sulla rete, troppo corto per andare oltre. 

Il silenzio di Kageyama diede la misura di ciò che tutti loro stavano provando in quel momento: una frustrazione palpabile, in campo e fuori. 

Cazzo. 

Palla agli avversari. 

Saeko non si diede per vinta e iniziò a strillare più forte di prima, dando il ritmo alla tifoseria: “Ike Ike Karasuno! Ose ose Karasuno!”  
E quando fu sicura che ogni sostenitore stesse dando l’anima nell’incitare la squadra come dio comandava, Saeko si avvicinò ancora ad Asahi, decisa a non lasciare che neanche lui si scoraggiasse. “Vinceremo, ti ho detto, Asahi-kun. Una squadra che ha giocatori come questi non può perdere!”, aggiunse, puntando il dito in campo, in un gesto quasi epico.  
Poi il suo sguardo si fermò su un ragazzo in particolare, e Asahi trattenne il fiato quando lei si voltò di nuovo verso di lui: “E Yuu…! Te lo sei perso! Poco fa ha preso una palla imprendibile! Quasi si andava a schiantare contro la ringhiera delle prime file!”

Asahi spostò lo sguardo allarmato su Nishinoya, giù, in campo.  
Nishinoya che al solito faceva pazzie.  
Nishinoya che giocava come un dio.  
Nishinoya che era cresciuto. (E non solo perché era diventato un po’ più alto - giusto un paio di centimetri - o perché quel giorno avrebbe fatto un anno di più).  
No. Nishinoya era più grande che mai.  
In quel momento era in attesa del servizio della squadra avversaria, lo sguardo affilato. 

“Ti ha cercato per tutta la partita”, sussurrò Suga, accanto ad Asahi. “A ogni punto o time-out ha guardato in questa direzione. Se per caso te lo stessi chiedendo…” 

“Io non…”, si schermì Asahi, arrossendo. 

“Ora il momento è decisivo, non potrebbe togliere gli occhi dalla palla neanche volendolo”, concluse Suga, con un sorriso impunito sulle labbra. 

Asahi annuì, contagiato da quel sorriso, nonostante la tensione.

Giù in campo, il libero rilasciò l’aria, pronto alla battaglia. (Ad Asahi parve di sentire il soffio del suo respiro, anche in mezzo a tutto quel frastuono di urla e incitamenti). Niente avrebbe potuto deconcentrarlo. 

Il battitore, quello spaventoso moretto della Shiratorizawa coi capelli a caschetto e lo sguardo acceso, lanciò in aria la palla e… oh cavolo!… il servizio era una bomba! Schizzò verso la loro parte del campo e Asahi trattenne il fiato, perché avrebbe voluto essere lì anche lui, fare qualcosa!  
Anche Daichi e Suga smisero di respirare e afferrarono la ringhiera.  
Ipnotizzati da quella palla.  
Impotenti. 

E poi avvenne. 

Come sempre. 

Nishinoya si tuffò, la palla si schiantò sulle sue braccia e in quel momento Asahi fu certo che lì sarebbe presto comparso un nuovo livido.  
Eppure Nishinoya non battè ciglio.  
Come sempre.  
Scattò in piedi per prepararsi a parare le retrovie della nuova azione.  
E mentre Kageyama e Hinata si mossero per far sì che quella palla salvata diventasse punto e decidesse le sorti della partita, Asahi si chiese come aveva fatto a giocare per tanto tempo senza rendersi conto che il meglio avveniva alle sue spalle, dove un libero eccezionale gli copriva la schiena e lo incitava a guardare sempre avanti.  
Sempre in alto.  
Semplicemente perché “il cielo è il regno degli schiacciatori”.

“Cazzo!” L’imprecazione di Suga lo riportò al gioco. 

La schiacciata di Hinata era stata ricevuta, l’alzatore l’aveva presa in consegna e…

“Pallonetto…”, mormorò Daichi a denti stretti. 

Punto perso. Partita persa. 

Poi Asahi sentì il cuore esplodergli in petto, di colpo, senza preavviso.  
Il cuore gli esplodeva in quel modo ogni volta che c’era di mezzo Nishinoya, a dirla tutta. Per un sorriso, un pollice alzato, una pacca sulla spalla. Un bacio.  
Gli esplose in quel momento, quando Nishinoya si materializzò là dove la palla stava per toccare terra. 

E Asahi si ritrovò a gridare a pieni polmoni: “NOYAAAAA!!!”

Il tempo parve fermarsi.  
Daichi e Suga, accanto a lui, si pietrificarono.

Kageyama alzò la palla, dando il via all’attacco sincronizzato.  
Ennoshita schiacciò.  
Muro!  
Tutto lo stadio si zittì, pronto all’inevitabile.  
Poi un braccio saettò rapido in campo e…  
Incredibile!  
La battuta a vuoto di un attimo prima fu riscattata dalla ricezione perfetta con cui Hinata tenne in gioco la palla.  
E nell’esaltazione della folla che gridava: “Hinataaa-kun!”, un nome che richiamava sempre più l’appellativo di piccolo gigante, e nella disperazione un po’ grottesca con cui Kageyama tuonava: “Nice receiveeee!!”, Noya si allineò per spiccare il salto e alzare. 

Attaccare e ancora attaccare. 

La Karasuno non poteva fare altro.  
Lui stesso si era sentito un vero Asso solo quando aveva imparato il vero significato di attacco. Perchè l’attacco non è cieco, ma è fatto di strategia, di pause e velocizzazioni, di colpi e risacche, non è solo forza, è anche flessibilità. Perché l’attacco è frutto dell’unica mente e dell’unico corpo che possono essere sei persone in campo.  
Asahi l’aveva imparato grazie alla Karasuno.  
E a Nishinoya.  
A Nishinoya, a cui Asahi aveva schiacciato le prime alzate goffe e scoordinate, negli allenamenti a quelle improbabili ore notturne, a scuola come al campo di allenamento.  
A Nishinoya, grazie al quale ad Asahi si era aperta la vista al di là della rete, ‘oltre la la vetta’. Grazie al quale per la prima volta era stato in grado di guardare davanti a sé.  
In alto.  
E sì, Asahi ci sarebbe potuto riuscire anche senza Nishinoya, alla fine. Così come sarebbe riuscito a farsi prendere da un’università qualsiasi con delle squadre qualsiasi, per fare il suo tirocinio da fisioterapista sportivo, per cui aveva studiato con tanta dedizione nell’ultimo anno alla scuola professionale fuori città.  
Perché la verità era che Asahi non aveva bisogno di nessuno per guardare davanti a sé, oltre la vetta.

La verità è che nessuno di noi ha davvero bisogno di qualcuno.  
Possiamo farne benissimo a meno, alla fine dei conti.  
La differenza sta nel fatto che 'vogliamo' avere qualcuno accanto. 

E Asahi 'voleva' Nishinoya accanto a sé.  
L’aveva voluto nelle sconfitte e nelle vittorie in campo.  
E lo voleva accanto a sé fuori dal campo.  
Nelle sconfitte.  
E nelle vittorie. 

Nishinoya alzò la palla.  
E Asahi sentì formicolare il palmo della mano destra, come quando un anno prima quella palla era a lui che Nishinoya la alzava.  
Un anno prima, quando la Shiratorizawa sembrava un’enorme aquila impossibile da sfiancare per quel branco di corvi; prima di scoprire che anche Nishinoya poteva avere paura, prima del terrazzo a Tokyo (la sera in cui Nishinoya era su di giri), prima della vittoria contro la Nekoma. E prima che gli fosse chiesto di riportare Nishinoya a casa, dopo che tutti loro avevano festeggiato bevendo la loro prima birra. 

Gli occhi di Nishinoya erano incollati sulla palla che aveva appena alzato. I suoi, su Nishinoya. 

E anche se quell’alzata non era per lui, Asahi sentì che ogni singolo minuto che aveva passato con Nishinoya ad allenarsi ed affinarsi, si stava condensando in quell’azione, sentì che c’era anche lui, in un modo impossibile da spiegare, dietro quel tocco leggero, quella precisione tagliente, quel salto mirato a non perdere neanche un centimetro. 

Nishinoya alzò la palla.  
Tanaka schiacciò.  
E i corvi atterrarono la grande aquila bianca. 

Ancora una volta.

Il fischio dell’arbitro segnò la fine della partita e un solo grido si levò tra gli spalti.

Daichi e Suga si strinsero ad Asahi, urlandogli nelle orecchie.  
Saeko, poco distante, esultava a pieni polmoni.  
E se anche lui ricambiava gli amici e gridava tutta la sua gioia, i suoi occhi erano fissi in campo, dove in un turbinìo di abbracci e festeggiamenti, una sola figura era rimasta a fuoco nella sua vista annebbiata dall’emozione.

Poi, finalmente, il momento arrivò. Nishinoya riuscì a divincolarsi dall’abbraccio di Tanaka e il suo sguardo scattò in alto, verso di loro. Verso di lui.  
Quando gli occhi di Nishinoya lo trovarono lì, dove non l’avevano trovato all’inizio del primo set né alla fine del quarto, Asahi si sentì come non si era mai sentito in vita sua. 

Più importante della vittoria stessa.

E quando quegli occhi enormi e carichi di aspettativa gli domandarono a distanza quello a cui lui non vedeva l’ora di rispondere da quando aveva messo piede in quel palazzetto dello sport, Asahi si morse le labbra, perché –accidenti!- stava per commuoversi e ridere e piangere insieme.  
Invece annuì, con tutte le sue forze.  
E anche se non era detta ad alta voce, la risposta a quella domanda era: “Sì. Sì, sono passato. Hanno accettato la mia domanda. Il prossimo anno, quando tu giocherai nella squadra di una delle migliori università di Tokyo, io sarò lì, a fare il mio tirocinio di fisioterapia. Sarò accanto a te, ancora una volta. Magari non nel gioco, ma… Fianco a fianco”

Daichi, dietro di lui, commentò con Suga: “Dici che questa specie di scambio di sguardi tra questi due idioti significa quello che penso io?” 

“A quanto pare sì! E io che mi ero trattenuto dal chiedergli come fosse andata!”

Ma Asahi li sentiva appena.  
I suoi occhi non si erano spostati da Nishinoya neanche per un istante.  
Nishinoya che sembrava incapace di trattenere oltre l’irruenza della propria gioia.  
Nishinoya che alla fine, come sempre, semplicemente se ne fregò, perché la partita era stata vinta, la Karasuno sarebbe tornata ai nazionali e lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di impedirsi di alzare entrambe le braccia verso di lui ed esplodere nell’unico nome che sapeva pronunciare in quel momento: “ASAHI-SAAAAAN!!!!!”

 

***

 

“NOYAAAAA!!!”

Il mondo intorno a lui sembrava silenzioso, molto più di quello che doveva essere in realtà. 

Poi il proprio nome si stagliò in tutto quel silenzio. 

E a Nishinoya esplose il cuore in petto. 

Perché quella era la voce di Asahi.  
Potente, su tutte le altre. Come una schiacciata che distrugge ogni muro.

Asahi era lì!  
E anche se voleva alzare lo sguardo e incrociare quello di Asahi, anche solo per dirgli: “Sei qui, Asso. Sei qui con me anche se sei fuori dal campo. E cazzo, finalmente sei arrivato!”, i suoi occhi non potevano certo staccarsi dal gioco. Non in quel momento, almeno, perché se anche quel bastardo di Ushiwaka non era più in squadra, la Shiratorizawa era ancora dannatamente forte. Lo dimostrava quel maledetto pallonetto che Nishinoya aveva appena salvato per il rotto della cuffia. 

“Nice toss!”, gridò con quanto fiato aveva in gola a Kageyama, che aveva appena alzato la palla.  
L’attacco sincronizzato partì e Nishinoya si dispose alla difesa.  
Shoyo, poco distante, era incredibilmente attento a rallentare il tempo.  
E persino Nishinoya si ritrovò a cadere nella trappola di Kageyama, perché era sicuro che quest’ultimo alzasse al loro energetico numero 10.  
'Quei due stramboidi del cazzo!', ghignò tra sé e sé.  
Fu Ennoshita, invece, a schiacciare la veloce di Kageyama e…  
Merda!  
Dall’altra parte della rete, la Shiratorizawa non voleva cedere di un millimetro.  
Muro!  
Merda, merda, merda!!!  
Ancora a mezz’aria, Shoyo allungò un braccio, in una straordinaria ricezione degna del grande giocatore che stava diventando, degna di un piccolo gigante.  
'Grazie, Shoyo. Questa palla è perfetta', pensò Nishinoya con orgoglio di senpai quando, senza neanche guardare, si allineò e saltò più in alto che potè. 

Alzò la palla e la lasciò sospesa lì dove lo schiacciatore l’avrebbe trovata.  
Perché così aveva imparato un anno prima, così aveva continuato a provare mille e una volta insieme ad Asahi, anche dopo che quest’ultimo si era diplomato.  
Perché il tempo per allenarsi - per allenarsi insieme – lo avevano continuato a trovare, anche se questo significava fermarsi al parco la sera dopo gli allenamenti di Nishinoya e dopo le lezioni della nuova scuola di Asahi.

Non staccò gli occhi dalla palla, Nishinoya.  
Perché se un Asso può cadere a terra, anche un libero può ascendere al regno degli schiacciatori.  
Per poco, magari.  
Perchè poi l’Asso si rialza e il libero tocca di nuovo il suolo.  
Entrambi diversi. Più forti. Perché maggiore è la voglia di fare punto dopo una sconfitta.  
E se anche quella partita non era certo una passeggiata, cazzo!, quando mai lo era stata?  
Si erano conquistati un punto dietro l’altro, sempre.  
Come lui si era conquistato la fiducia di Asahi. E Asahi la sua. (E tutto quello che era venuto dopo, ovviamente). 

Non staccò gli occhi dalla palla, Nishinoya. E sentì quelli di Asahi su di lui. 

Voleva vincere, Nishinoya. Non per sé, non perché aveva qualcosa da dimostrare a chi già gli aveva promesso un posto nella squadra dell’Università di Tokyo, (e dio solo sapeva come fosse possibile una cosa simile per uno che negli studi rasentava a malapena la sufficienza).  
Voleva vincere per Asahi.  
Anche per la squadra, ok. Ma soprattutto voleva vincere per lui, per avere qualcosa da regalargli. Anche se quel giorno era il 'suo' compleanno e non quello di Asahi. 'Proprio' perché quel giorno era il suo compleanno! Perché Nishinoya compiva diciotto anni e diventava un uomo. E un vero uomo sa quello che vuole. 

Nishinoya voleva Asahi accanto a sé.

Non aveva memoria di un momento in cui non lo aveva voluto accanto. E quando Asahi se ne era andato dal suo fianco, anche lui aveva smesso di stare in campo. Perché non voleva stare in un campo senza Asahi.  
Ok, fanculo, la vittoria non aveva bisogno di Asahi.  
Ma Nishinoya non concepiva una vittoria senza di lui.  
Era molto semplice.

Il tempo ricominciò a scorrere velocissimo.  
Nishinoya alzò la palla.  
Ryuu schiacciò.  
E la Shiratorizawa non fu in grado di fermarli.  
Ancora una volta.

L’arbitro fischiò, e lo stadio esplose.

Avevano vinto!

Come un anno prima. Quando Nishinoya non aveva ancora ammesso ciò che provava. Non ad alta voce, almeno. Mentre adesso aveva solo voglia di gridarlo!  
E gli bruciarono gli occhi di fronte a quella cazzo di improvvisa illuminante realizzazione! E voleva solo avere la forza di alzarli su Asahi e sapere!... Ma Ryuu gli fu addosso e lui non capì più niente, e potè solo stringere la maglietta fradicia del nuovo Asso ed esultare, elettrizzato dall’adrenalina.

Ma Nishinoya era un ragazzo impaziente.  
Perciò, dopo un attimo, si divincolò dall’abbraccio.  
E anche se tutto lo stadio voleva festeggiare quella vittoria, lui, prima di ogni altra cosa, voleva sapere. E non perché l’esito della risposta cambiasse qualcosa nei suoi piani, nei 'loro' piani. Ma perché, qualunque esito fosse, voleva esserci, voleva essere accanto ad Asahi.

Alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, senza esitazione.  
Asahi era lì, e niente contava più di lui.  
Stava per piangere e ridere allo stesso tempo, Asahi, ed era così che anche lui si sentiva, ma voleva sapere, prima. 

Dimmelo, Asahi, cazzo! Sei passato? Saremo a Tokyo assieme, l’anno prossimo?

Asahi si sporse verso di lui. E annuì.

Sì.  
Era passato.  
Sarebbero stati a Tokyo, l’anno successivo.  
Assieme.

Asahi lo stava ancora guardando.  
E lui lo guardò a sua volta: Asahi, che aveva deciso di non ascoltare la paura, non più. E non perché non la sentisse. Ma perché la paura è solo una perdita di tempo.

Non c’era un altro nome da dare a tutto quello che Nishinoya stava provando in quel momento.  
E sì. Aveva solo voglia di urlarlo. E lo urlò.

“ASAHI-SAAAAAN!!!!!”

 

Quando la voce di Nishinoya scemò nell’eco del chiasso generale, entrambi si voltarono, senza dire altro. L’uno in direzione delle scale, l’altro del corridoio che si apriva sulla parte posteriore del campo.

Asahi-san.

Iniziò a sentire il cuore battere all’impazzata, Nishinoya.

“Sei un libero eccezionale, lasciatelo dire, dannatamente eccezionale!” La pacca inaspettata del coach Ukai quasi lo travolse. “Un super-libero!”, gli fece eco, orgoglioso, Takeda-sensei.  
Nishinoya rispose con un: “Grazie, coach! Grazie, sensei!” a trentadue denti, e continuò a dirigersi verso l’uscita. 

Asahi-san.

Shoyo stava sollevando in aria una Yachi rossa come un semaforo.  
Passando, Nishinoya gli arruffò i capelli.

Asahi-san.

Spintonò affettuosamente Yamaguchi, che aveva fatto cinque punti di fila col suo servizio, nel terzo set. E Tsukki, che fece finta di niente.

Asahi-san.

E poi Nishinoya iniziò a correre verso l’uscita.  
Continuò a correre anche mentre si faceva strada tra pacche e abbracci, gridando euforico a ognuno di loro.  
A quel dannato genio della pallavolo che era Kageyama, con cui - parola sua - Nishinoya sperava avrebbe continuato a giocare anche in futuro dalla stessa parte della rete.  
Ai ragazzi del primo anno, che saltarono su come molle, al suo passaggio.  
A Chikara, degno capitano di quella nuova Karasuno.  
A Kazuhito, sempre così affidabile.  
A Hisashi, che gli si parò davanti per stringerlo in una morsa d’affetto.

Ma ora toccava a lui. Asahi-san. 

Prese la porta, finalmente, e schizzò verso la tromba delle scale.  
Voleva che fossero solo loro due, prima che tutti gli altri si riversassero nei corridoi, prima delle premiazioni e delle docce e di tutto il resto.  
Salì una rampa, Nishinoya, e Asahi ne scese una. Si incontrarono a metà strada.  
Come avevano sempre fatto. Perché erano agli antipodi in tutto.

Si guardarono per un breve momento.  
Poi Nishinoya saltò addosso ad Asahi, le braccia al collo, le gambe intorno alla vita.

Rimase così, in silenzio, anche se ogni sua cellula gridava.  
E si sentì perfetto, tra le braccia di Asahi. Anche se era sudato da far schifo, coi capelli appiccicati alla fronte e i muscoli doloranti.  
Ogni volta che si trovava tra quelle braccia, Nishinoya si sentiva così.  
Perfetto e urlante, quando quelle braccia lo avevano strattonato nei deliri delle vittorie; perfetto e malizioso, quando lo avevano cinto durante il loro primo bacio contro la parete del suo ingresso; perfetto e impacciato, quando lo avevano sfiorato la prima volta, esitanti, sulla pelle nuda, soli, di notte, in casa sua (e quella volta fu evidente a entrambi che dieci mesi e dieci giorni non sono una differenza di età sufficiente a rendere una persona più preparata dell’altra quando si tratta di affrontare certe questioni; nello specifico, quella volta sopperirono entrambi con l’entusiasmo e un irrefrenabile desiderio).

“Lo sapevo, lo sapevo…”  
Le parole gli uscirono da sole, come un mantra.  
“Asahi-san, lo sapevo, Asahi-san…”, come un soffio appena udibile.

Poi Asahi si tirò indietro, quel tanto che bastò per guardarlo negli occhi.

Era senza fiato e rosso in volto, come se fosse stato lui a giocare una partita di cinque set. E sorrideva, come solo lui sapeva fare, senza dire niente.

“Com’era Tokyo?”  
Nishinoya ruppe il silenzio e la voce gli uscì più sottile di quello che avrebbe voluto.

“Una città troppo grande e troppo rumorosa”  
Anche la voce di Asahi era non più alta di un sussurro.

“Beh, sei abituato alle cose rumorose…”

“E anche grandi, se è per questo”

Anche Nishinoya arrossiva, di tanto in tanto. Fu uno di quei momenti. “Ma piantala…”

E ok, gli altri continuavano a dire che lui aveva un grande carisma - e come smentirli? –, ma la verità era che il cuore di Asahi era molto più grande.  
Ed era suo. 

Nishinoya prese il viso di Asahi tra le mani e lo baciò brevemente, perché un bacio era sempre un modo per sfuggire all’imbarazzo, secondo Nishinoya.  
E poi nascose nuovamente il viso tra i capelli scomposti dell’altro.  
E lo baciò ancora, lungo la mascella, sul collo, ridendo sottovoce all’altezza dell’orecchio; e forse, chissà, in realtà stava singhiozzando, ma tanto Asahi non poteva vederlo, perché lui lo teneva stretto.

Asahi sarebbe diventato un fisioterapista davvero capace, si disse Nishinoya: il tocco delle sue mani era così leggero e deciso!  
Come in quel momento: mani forti e gentili dietro la schiena.  
Come quando due giorni prima quelle mani gli avevano applicato il taping ai lati delle scapole. Un taping nero, come le ali di un corvo. “Così ti si alleggerirà questa lieve contrattura”, l’aveva rassicurato, “e le tue ricezioni ne gioveranno”  
Sì, sarebbe diventato un fisioterapista davvero capace, Asahi, e non solo perché stava imparando a calmare il dolore fisico, ma perché sapeva calmare quello dell’animo, quando era in tumulto.  
Così almeno era sempre stato per Nishinoya.  
Un solo sguardo di Asahi aveva il potere di calmarlo.  
Ridacchiò, Nishinoya.  
Un suo solo sguardo, d’altro canto, aveva il potere di far tremare Asahi.

“Che hai da ridere?”

“Mmm… niente…”

Cazzo! Asahi avrebbe portato a termine il suo secondo anno di tirocinio nell’università che avrebbe frequentato lui.

“Tokyo, eh?” 

Non sembrava vero.

“Sì” 

Ma lo era. 

L’avevano preso, e Asahi avrebbe fatto pratica come fisioterapista per la squadra di pallavolo, e per quella di basket, forse, e anche per quella di football. E poi magari per il terzo anno si sarebbe fatto spostare nella sede della sua scuola a Tokyo, (perché ce n’era una, non era la prima volta che ne parlavano), e Nishinoya avrebbe continuato ad allenarsi per diventare un professionista, e avrebbero vissuto insieme a Tokyo, e… 

E ancora non ci poteva credere.  
Era tutto troppo veloce.  
Eppure non riusciva a smettere di pensare a quella velocità.

E sì, cazzo, poi magari Asahi avrebbe continuato a studiare chinesiologia dopo, in quella scuola specialistica di Tokyo di cui parlava in continuazione. E Nishinoya non sapeva neanche bene cosa volesse dire ‘chinesiologia’, ma era certo che Asahi ci sarebbe riuscito, che avrebbe sputato il sangue in qualche lavoro part-time per potersi permettere gli studi, così come aveva fatto per tutto l’ultimo anno, scaricando le casse della frutta al mercato alle prime luci dell’alba, per poi catapultarsi alle lezioni, e poi ancora allenarsi con lui, in ogni momento libero.

Diamine, Nishinoya non riusciva davvero a smettere di pensare, no, anzi, di sognare a quella velocità. Come se stesse volando. 

“Noya-san!!”

Ci pensò Ryuu a fargli rimettere i piedi per terra e non solo in senso figurato. Nishinoya si asciugò velocemente gli occhi.

“Eccoti finalmente! Asahi-san, ci sei anche tu!! Ah ah ah! Oddio!! Non fate quella faccia, adesso! Non ho visto niente, giuro! E tu, vedi di darti una mossa che nessuno ha intenzione di aspettarti! Abbiamo dieci minuti per darci una lavata e renderci presentabili. Prima ci sbrighiamo, prima finisce tutta questa pagliacciata che tanto ci piace e andiamo a festeggiare la vittoria come si deve! E il tuo compleanno, ovviamente! Muoviti!!”

Qualche porta si aprì e i corridoi cominciarono a riempirsi.

“Arrivo, arrivo!”, gli urlò dietro Nishinoya, prima che Ryuu sparisse giù in fondo alle scale.

“Scusa”, rise Asahi, “Non ti ho portato neanche un regalo da Tokyo!”  
Nishinoya si voltò di scatto e scosse la testa. “E ti pare poco quello che mi hai appena fatto?! Cazzo, Asahi! Mi hai praticamente regalato l’anno prossimo…!”

“Non dire sciocchezze… Questo diciottesimo anno è tutto merito tuo”

Nishinoya gli si fece di nuovo vicino, deciso a non farsi contraddire.  
“E tu lo passerai con me” 

Gli occhi di Asahi erano fissi nei suoi, e lui avrebbe voluto baciarlo ancora, ma, beh, non erano più soli.

“Mmmh…”, Asahi finse di valutare, con uno sguardo sornione.

“Guarda che non era una domanda!”

“Va bene, va bene!” 

“Mi sopporterai?”, lo provocò a bruciapelo Nishinoya. (Ma forse glielo stava chiedendo veramente, il cuore a mille).

“Quando mai ho smesso di farlo?”

“Ehi!”

“E tu sopporterai me?”

“Ah ah! E me lo domandi?”

Il vociare della gente intorno a loro non era nulla in confronto al cuore che balzava in petto a Nishinoya, come se qualcuno lo stesse palleggiando prima di un servizio killer.

“Dai, vai adesso, che ti aspettano!”

“Sì! A dopo, Asahi-san!”

E Nishinoya si era già voltato, deciso a far durare tutta quella storia della cerimonia non più del dovuto. Asahi avrebbe raggiunto Suga e Daichi, e poi dopo la premiazione si sarebbero rivisti e ne avrebbero parlato ancora e ancora, avrebbero festeggiato a spese del coach tutto assieme, la vittoria, la notizia di Asahi, il suo compleanno…

“… Noya!”

“Mmh…?”

Asahi lo guardò con uno sguardo che conteneva il mondo stesso.  
Il passato e il futuro. Gli errori e le rivincite. Il cielo e la terra.

“Fianco a fianco?”

Nishinoya non ci pensò neanche.

“Puoi giurarci”

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!
> 
> Che ne pensate? Vi è piaciuta? Se sì, lasciatemi i vostri commenti o kudos, sono sempre graditissimi!! 
> 
> E se volete chiacchierare su Asahi e Noya non esitate a scrivermi!  
> Per quanto mi riguarda penso che non tutti siano fatti per andare all'università, ma questo non significa che non abbiano preziosi talenti e profonde passioni che possono portare avanti attraverso studi alternativi in scuole professionali o corsi privati. Il personaggio di Asahi ha sicuramente dei "fantasmi" e dei lati oscuri, ma caratterialmente credo che sia una persona molto serena, capace non solo di provare ma anche di trasmettere serenità. Sarebbe un bravissimo fisioterapista, secondo me, o osteopata o massaggiatore. Lo vedo in qualunque disciplina che sia allo stesso tempo "fisica" e orientata al benessere delle altre persone.  
> So bene che la mia idea non è affatto originale e altre persone nel fandom hanno già pensato a qualcosa di simile!  
> Ma voi che ne pensate?
> 
> Un abbraccio a tutti!
> 
> InuAra x Haikyuu!!


End file.
